fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Existence Software
|owner= |color1=#8209ec |color2=#d5aaf9 |color3=#c69ec1 }} Existence Software, Ltd. is a company founded by . They are well-known for not finishing any games they make. History The company was originally known as Leading Games before being changed in 2011, and then known as Orange Productions until mid-2014. In July 2011, Orange Productions created a joint company alongside , known as Q Entertainment. Q Entertainment only developed a single game (Va Mades) before being closed. In early 2014, they merged with sockpuppet company Alpha Generations, Inc., and acquired all of their intellectual properties. Later that same week, they created Orangutang Pizza, which is the company that will handle all of the games published by . In March 2014, Orange Productions announced that they will attend their first video game expo, the in April of the same year. During the showcase, they spoke about many of their new IP's, including and Time Souls, the latter of which would eventually come to be scrapped. In May 2014, the company joined together with the creator of the series, , to create the umbrella fighter-shooter Tamashī. This was the company's first collaboration project since their remodelling, with their previous one, Fantendo Kart: Helden, being developed during 2012 alongside . Later that same week, the company was also approached by to help them, and a group of select others, on their new umbrella fighter Malign Quarantine. On May 12, they announced that they would be attending [[User blog:Exotoro/Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive|'' ]], and the next day they revealed to be changing their name from Orange Productions to their third name: Mind's Eye Productions. In July 2014, their subsidiary, Soul Split Gaming, was shut down and re-merged with Mind's Eye Productions. The company was renamed to "Existence Software". Existence Software's subsidiary is known as " ", and they create many of the similar products that Existence does, but does not carry over any of the original IP's carried on Fantendo. On April 15, 2015, Jake, the founder of both Existence and Blackout, was confirmed to be working alongside eight other developers on the game '' (M9P). List of games The company has been recreated twice from its founding in 2008. Among some of the old games the company made were Mario Kart: Christmas Dash!!, Animal-Crossing Racing! and PokéQuest, with the first of them being the most popular. All were abandoned in early 2010 or so. The company was once again redone in 2014, dropping some of their old games, including Mario & Sonic: All-Stars Racing, Mario Party X, Super Mario Strikers: X League and the entirety of the Spy'd series. Akuma no mon.png|link=Akuma no mon (series)|''Akuma no mon'' Animal Crossing amiibo Festival 2 logo.png|link=Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2|''Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2'' Assassination Classroom Korosensei-Q logo.png|link=Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q!|''Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q!'' ACL Banjo Kazoomie logo.png|link=Banjo-Kazoomie|''Banjo-Kazoomie'' BLOCKade logo.png|link=BLOCKade|''BLOCKade'' Bola Parasola.png|link=Bola Parasola|Bola Parasola BowieQuest New.png|link=BowieQuest (ACL)|''BowieQuest'' Corpse Party Alpha logo.png|link=Corpse Party|''Corpse Party'' Cylindricity Saga.png|link=Cylindricity Saga|''Cylindricity Saga'' ACL Danganronpa Warriors.png|link=Danganronpa: Warriors of Despair|''Danganronpa: Warriors of Despair'' Enigma Contract.png|link=The Enigma Contact|''The Enigma Contract'' Fandro RPG-Stray By Me.png|link=Fandro RPG: Stray By Me|''Fandro RPG: Stray By Me'' ACL-FSB-2017 logo.png|link=Fantendo Smash Bros. X|''Fantendo Smash Bros. X'' ACL Sonic Forces redux.png|link=Force of Resistance|''Force of Resistance'' ACL-HW2 logo.png|link=Hyrule Warriors II (ACL)|''Hyrule Warriors II'' Jumping 2051.png|link=Jumping: 2051|''Jumping: 2051'' Jump Battle Z ACL logo.png|link=Jump Showdown|''Jump Showdown'' ACL Mario Baseball Triple Play.png|link=Mario Baseball: Triple Play!|''Mario Baseball: Triple Play!'' ACL Mario Kart 7 Deluxe logo.png|link=Mario Kart 7 Deluxe|''Mario Kart 7 Deluxe'' MKDimensionsBlast3Dlogo.png|link=Mario Kart Dimensions|''Mario Kart Dimensions'' MKHs logo English.png|link=Mario Kart Hyperspeed|''Mario Kart Hyperspeed'' MKSilver boxart.png|link=Mario Kart Silver|''Mario Kart Silver'' MarioKartSpeedlogo.png|link=Mario Kart Speedway|''Mario Kart Speedway'' ACL Mushroom Kingdom Warriors logo.png|link=Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (ACL)|''Mushroom Kingdom Warriors'' Negative Charge.png|link=Negative Charge|''Negative Charge'' Neverworld English.png|link=Neverworld Rift|''Neverworld Rift'' ACL Nicktoons Kart Racers.png|link=Nicktoons Kart Racers|''Nicktoons Kart Racers'' Omega Fracture logo.png|link=Omega Fracture (series)|''Omega Fracture'' ACL Peanuts Wright logo.png|link=Peanuts Wright: Ace Attorney|''Peanuts Wright: Ace Attorney'' ACL Pokemon MX.png|link=Pokémon MX: Restoration of Gloom|''Pokémon MX: Restoration of Gloom'' ACL-Pokken2 logo.png|link=Pokkén Tournament 2 (ACL)|''Pokkén Tournament 2'' ACL Recurve.png|link=Recurve|''Recurve'' Rose Warriors logo.png|link=Rose Warriors (series)|''Rose Warriors'' ACL Rowdy Riders Relay.png|link=Rowdy Relay|''Rowdy Relay'' ACL Sonic and All-Stars Golden.png|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Golden|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Golden'' ACL Sonic Championship.png|link=Sonic Championship|''Sonic Championship'' ACL-Subjugation logo.png|link=Subjugation (ACL)|''Subjugation'' Super Mario Bros. film logo.png|link=Super Mario Bros. (ACL)|''Super Mario Bros.'' Super Mario Kart 8+ logo ACL.png|link=Super Mario Kart 8+|''Super Mario Kart 8+'' SSB Fusion.png|link=Super Smash Bros. Fusion (ACL)|''Super Smash Bros. Fusion'' ACL-Super Smash Bros Switch.png|link=Super Smash Bros. Switch|''Super Smash Bros. Switch'' Super Sword Brothers.png|link=Super Sword Brothers|''Super Sword Brothers'' Twogether logo.png|link=Twogether|''Twogether'' ACL Warriors Ultimate logo.png|link=Warriors Ultimate|''Warriors Ultimate'' Jake's Reimaginings Rule 404 of Fantendo: if it exists, Jake will make his own version of it. ACL Jake's MvC logo.png|link=Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom|''Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom'' Jake's PSASBR logo.png|link=Jake's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale|''Jake's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' ACL Jake's PTE logo.png|link=Jake's Punch Time Explosion|''Jake's Punch Time Explosion'' ACL Jake's Mario Kart.png|link=Jake's Super Mario Kart|''Jake's Super Mario Kart'' JSSB 2017 logo.png|link=Jake's Super Smash Bros.|''Jake's Super Smash Bros.'' Gaming systems Existence Software has created three consoles during their production history. All three of their consoles—two home consoles and one handheld—were released to rival the , and (home consoles), and the and (handheld). Existence Software later worked with Nintendo on their ninth generation console. Seventh generation: : : : Ninth generation: : Mascots :See also: Until January 2016, Existence Software did not have a true mascot. They often used some of their major characters from their titles ( , , , , and , specifically) as "mascot" characters, and were considered to be their main representatives. Other times, the head of or (more in the case of when the company was named "Orange Productions") a silhouette of an orange were also used in promotional material for the company. As of 2017, has since been decided to be the company's first "true" mascot. ACL-Subjugation-Cardinal.png| Logos Official logos Existence Software logo 2017 sideways.png|January 2017 - Present Existence Software logo 2017.png|January 2017 - Present Existence Software Logo.png|September 2015 – January 2017 OrangeProductionsLogo.png|July 2014 - September 2015 ACLMindsEyeProductionsoldlogo.png|May 2014 - July 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo3.png|March 2014 - May 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo2.png|January 2014 - March 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo.png|September 2011 - January 2014 LG_Logo.png|May 2011 - September 2011 LeadingGamespreview.png|May 2011 - September 2011 LeadingGamesLogo.png|March 2011 - September 2011 Existence Software SSFS solo.png| Existence Software Christmas Logo.png| Existence Software Halloween logo.png| *